Season Three
Series 3 'Episode 1: Like Snogging a Hungarian Horntail' The entire society is still reeling from the loss of Rupert, but has to group together to prepare for the new year and the related recruitment drive. Unfortunately, Other Nick manages to scare everyone off by being naked at them. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 2: Everybody’s Naked!' Inspired by Other Nick’s nakedness, the suite have a day off at the local hot springs (In Kyoto. They’re very rare outside of Japan.) They meet a whole host of interesting naked people and kidnap them, inadvertently inducting them into the Suite in the process. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 3: ACHOOOO.....' Despite the nakedness, the society still manages to attract a smattering of new members. At the first screening, it is discovered that Karl was the person who released the virus at the hospital back in the first series. Anna declares a vendetta against Karl, who is dismissive. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 4: Colin is Tiger' The society gets very drunk and meets Nathan, a rather puzzling young man from Guernsey who goes shooting for a living. Unfortunately, Colin, drunk enough to believe that he is a tiger, disembowels Nathan. Fortunately, Colin sobers up enough to clean up the mess before anybody realises. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 5: George Warrants a WOO.' Adam becomes a loan shark, lending Suzan large sums to buy hair accessories and ethernet cables and after some shady dealings finds himself in trouble with the law. Tarnia saves him after an epic car chase. Top stuff. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 6: Mime Attack' A group of errant and misguided mimes attack the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite, leading to a discovery of Other Nick’s greatest fear. Alex♀ and Ben take charge on the front line, leading to disastrous results. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 7: Feastivity Rules' In a special Christmas episode, the society receives a mysterious letter from somebody who claims to be the creator of the CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite. Hunting down the source of the letter, the crew travel to America to find the scientist, who apparently sent the letter from there. Unfortunately, it turns out that the author of the letter is long gone. So the team decide to have some fun instead. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 8: The Tits Episode' The CD Annex Mobile Seminar Suite team deal with a threat to guest star Belgium with the help of famous Mathematician Jacques Tits.Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 9: Don't Forget, Adam is a Penis Gremlin' In this, the first and only CD Annex flashback episode, the society remembers all of the slightly less important aspect of the last two years. These memories bring up the fact that one member of the society has been forgotten about, and is quickly brought back! Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 10: Looks Like a Wedding at Disneyland' The Anime Society throw a costume party where guests must dress up in costumes that relate to the current season. The society interprets this to mean they must all dress as leaves and no one is able to tell who anyone is, until Naked Nick suggests that name badges would be of assistance. Detective Lori (his first appearence) is brought in to establish everyone's identity. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 11: Shazam!' Annie gets cut in half when Little Hannah’s Magic act goes horribly wrong. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 12: Captain Buzzkill and the Sandpenis Part 1' In an effort to avoid Valentine’s day, various members of the society leave in separate trips to Paris, and all meet up in Bognor Regis when they all drive into each other on a cliff over a railway line. Hilarity ensues. 'Episode 13: Captain Buzzkill and the Sandpenis Part 2' Now that the society have no cars and they have single handedly bought the train lines to a stand-still, they must find their way back to Norwich as they are being picked off by a mysterious serial killer who seems to have a vendetta against Colin... Hilarity ensues. Category:Series